


Ever Ever After

by Marvelous4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dorothy and Ruby are in high school too, F/F, F/M, I think that Mulan deserves a happy ending, M/M, Robin and Alice are in high school, i dont know once upon a time characters as well as i know Riverdale, i love JoAnna Garcia though so Ariel is in this, the Riverdale kids are not fairy tale characters, where the last curse brought them to Riverdale instead of Hyperion Heights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous4/pseuds/Marvelous4
Summary: This will follow the events of the Once Upon A Time finale. It will not have any big bads in it. Our Riverdale couples are already together except Betty and Veronica who will get together soon. For the OUAT crew, they are stuck in a "curse". This cannot be broken by one true love’s kiss. Each true love’s kiss will only wake up the couple. The Riverdale peeps are not cursed. They are people who already lived in Riverdale when everyone else shows up. Although, because it's a curse, the OG Riverdale characters don't show that they've noticed the big group of newcomers.





	1. Summary

I'm just putting out the summary for this. I will try to get the first chapter out soon. Let me know what you think.

The title comes from Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood. She sang it for Enchanted and I find it perfect for Once Upon A Time. And it’s underrated. You can only find the song on iTunes or YouTube.


	2. Bringing everyone up to speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How this new curse happened.

_ When Regina cast the ‘curse’ to bring all the realms together, she for once didn’t intend for it to curse everyone. What she meant to have happen was for Hyperion Heights, Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forrest, etc. to magically come together and become one giant world of worlds in the corner of the United States exactly where Storybrooke is._

_ Here’s what really happened. _

_ Instead of spitting our favorite characters out in the massive new realm, it spit them out a couple hundred miles away from there in a town known to very few people. The town is called Riverdale. When everyone arrives in Riverdale, in true curse fashion, nobody in Riverdale notices, and the fairy tale characters go back to the curse versions of themselves from Hyperion Heights. Only they have been woven into the lives of the Riverdale families. For example, Kelly West is the younger sister of Penelope Blossom, making Margot the cousin of Betty and Polly Cooper and Cheryl Blossom. Tilly is an orphan living on the Southside. Her parents brought her over from Britain when she was ten, but they were killed in an accident when she was twelve. After that she ran away and found herself in Riverdale. The Serpents don't like her because she looks like she could be related to Penny Peabody. _

__

_ It isn’t just people from Hyperion Heights who were brought to Riverdale, some of the other characters were, too. More specifically Ruby and Dorothy. Since Dorothy never had a cursed version of herself, I’m gonna call the cursed Dorothy Danielle. Roni is FP’s sister, not actually Margot’s aunt in this version, but Roni does work at the Whyte Wyrm with Toni and eventually Margot gets a job there when she becomes friends with the main Riverdale teens. Hook and Nook are also FP's siblings. Hook is Bobby Jones and Nook is Roger Jones. Roger is a detective and Bobby is a Serpent who gets into trouble a lot. Emma is the Sheriff. _

__

_ At this point, on the Riverdale side of things season three has already happened, so Hiram is in prison. The things that I have changed about Riverdale are the Poisons don’t exist, but Peaches does, Hermione has not been arrested and Polly never went to The Farm which means Edgar and Evelyn never came to town. Josie still left for New York, and B and V are secretly in love with each other. Both Jughead and Archie are aware that Betty and Veronica are crazy about each other but agreed to help the girls keep their shared secret from the other girl. _

__

_ Now that you have been brought up to speed, it’s time to get to the story._

__


	3. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the characters who have been cursed before, they will have the same cursed names and identities. The following are the names of characters that to my knowledge have no history with the other curses.   
Ariel is now Amy. Eric is now Mike. Elsa is Cristina. Anna is Annie. Mulan is Alex. Merida is Cara. Phillip is Paul. Aurora is Olivia. Tinker Bell is Faith Green. Dorothy is Danielle.

Once upon a time, the once evil Regina Mills cast one final curse that was intended to unite all realms from the Enchanted Forrest. That includes Neverland, the Wish Realm, Wonderland, etc. and it was also supposed to bring Hyperion Heights and Storybrooke together in a forgotten corner of Maine. Somehow something went wrong. The thing that makes this curse different from all of the others, is the fact that nobody is awake this time.   
The curse can’t officially be broken until cursed Emma and Hook share true love’s kiss. Let’s face it, Emma Swan is still the Savior. However, if any other cursed couples manage to fall in love and kiss, those two people will be woken up. Now this could take a while, so let’s see how Riverdale: the town with pep, is unknowingly altered by this curse.

It’s just an ordinary summer day in the town of Riverdale. Cheryl, Toni, Betty, Kevin, Fangs, and Sweet Pea are hanging out at Granny and Pop’s when Veronica walks through the door. “Hey, Ruby. Hey, Granny. Hey, Pop. How’s business this morning?” Veronica greets her favorite coworkers. “Busy as always” Ruby replies to her friend and boss.   
“Morning, V” Betty says when Veronica walks over to the booth that her friends are in. “Morning. Where’s everyone else?” she asks noticing a few people missing. “Archie and Reggie had football practice and Jughead is helping his dad with something” Kevin answers the dark-haired girl. “Well I was going to say something when everyone was here, but I guess I can tell the others later” Veronica says. “What’s going on?” Toni asks stealing a French fry from Sweet Pea. “My cousin, Danielle, is coming to live with me and my mom. She’s kind of shy and closed off, so I wanted to give everyone a heads up” Veronica explains. “That reminds me, Cousin Betty. Aunt Kelly and Margot are moving here from Greendale” Cheryl says. “Who?” Betty asks obviously confused. “Oh, that’s right! You’re still new at being a Blossom. Although, I don’t know how I missed that we were obviously related” the redhead says. “What are you talking about, Cheryl?” the blonde asks. Cheryl brings up a picture on her phone and shows it to everyone at the table. “Why do you have a picture of Polly on your phone, babe?” Toni asks. “That’s not Polly. It’s Margot” Cheryl says. “Shit. That’s freaky.” Betty says.  
“How about we just invite them to the lock-in on Saturday? Are they gonna be going to school with us?” Fangs asks Veronica and Cheryl. “That’s a good idea, Danielle’s going to be a senior like us” Veronica says. “Margot, too” Cheryl adds. “Since Fangs and I are the only ones here not dating somebody, we get dibs on these new girls” Sweet Pea says. “I thought you and Peaches were hitting it off, Sweets” Toni says to the tall Serpent. “She wishes” he says drinking his milkshake. “Nobody gets dibs on anyone” Veronica says.   
On the other side of town, Roni is wiping down the bar at the Whyte Wyrm when a young blonde walks in causing all of the Serpents to boo. “Just shut up already, guys!” Roni yells at all of them. “Thanks for that, Roni” the blonde says when she reaches the bar. “You shouldn’t be treated like that, Tilly. These people are too thick to notice that your voice is proof enough that you aren’t related to you-know-who. Just ignore them” the bartender says. “I can’t really blame them. If I was in their shoes, I’d treat them same” the blonde says. “Oh, come on, that’s not true. I’ve only known you a couple years and I can tell that even if you were in their shoes, you would still see the best in them” Roni tells Tilly.  
“I heard from my nephew that there’s a lock-in at the school on Saturday. Are you gonna go?” Roni asks the blonde putting a glass of soda in front of her. “You know I can’t afford school, Roni. The only reason I went to Southside High is because it cost a dime,” Tilly explains to Roni. “I didn’t say anything about committing to a whole year of school. I just think it would be a good idea for you to spend a night with people your age. Don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy hanging out with you, but you need more friends than just me” Roni explains to the blonde.   
“Even if I wanted to go, I would have to be enrolled. I don’t exactly have a guardian to do that for me” Tilly explains. “Well, lucky for you, I have brothers in high places in this town. I think I could get a couple strings pulled, so you can at least go to the lock-in. If you enjoy yourself, we can see what we can do from there” the older woman says to Tilly. “Alright, fine. Just don’t get your hopes up, Roni” the blonde says taking a sip from her glass.   
At the police station, the sheriff is just arriving for the day. “What’s up, Roger? Got any interesting cases lately?” the blonde greets the detective as she takes her signature blue leather jacket off. “There’s not much going on now that Hiram Lodge is locked up. I hate to say it, Swan, but I don’t think this town needs us anymore” Roger says pouring himself a cup of coffee.   
“Oh, please. This is Riverdale we’re talking about. There’s always something going on. Bad things were happening long before Hiram came back to town. I mean you of all people should know considering that you’re a Southside Serpent” Emma says leaning against Roger’s desk. “Fair point. I just like that it’s been quiet lately” the man says sitting down and putting his feet on his desk.   
As if on cue, the phone on Sheriff Swan’s desk starts ringing. “Sheriff Swan’s office” she says answering the phone. When she hangs up a minute later, she rolls her eyes at Roger “You were saying something about it being quiet lately. You’re a jinx, Jones” she says before grabbing her jacket and the keys to one of the cruisers.   
Five minutes later, the blonde sheriff gets out of the police cruiser in front of the community center. “What’s going on, Tom?” Emma asks the former sheriff when she enters the building. “I found Bobby Jones passed out in the office this morning. He hasn’t come to yet, but when he does, ask him to personally pay for the damages to the office window” Tom says before going to talk to some of the kids that are starting to arrive to the community center.   
The blonde walks into the community center office, “Jones. Jones!” when she doesn’t get a reply, she rolls her eyes. Emma grabs a water cooler and pours ice cold water on the hungover Serpent. “Bloody hell!” the man says the second the water hits him. When he opens his eyes, he sees an annoyed sheriff above him, “Sheriff Swan. Lookin’ good as ever, love,” he grins smugly as if he hadn’t just gotten soaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any questions about the characters and my plans for the Riverdale gang and the OUAT gang, please put them in the comment section and I will be happy to explain. However, if the only way to respond is by spoiling something then I will only be able to give a vague answer.


End file.
